one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scout vs. Eric Cartman
[[The Scout|'The Scout']] vs. [[Eric Cartman|'Eric Cartman']] is a One Minute Melee that is a part of DraconianA's Grand Multiversal Tournament. The tournament can be found here. Intro THE GRAND MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! 16 competitors enter! Only one can win! Who will advance? Who will be eliminated? WHO WILL DIE!? Fight The Scout and Eric Cartman are teleported into South Park, Colorado, right in front of Kyle, Kenny, and Stan. “Aaa!” Kyle and Stan yell simultaneously. Cartman, noticing the three, responds, “Oh, hey guys! Wanna see me kill this little bitch?” “Little bitch?!” retorts The Scout, who gets sarcastic, “That coming from the kid! Seriously, I kinda feel bad for having to fight you, little guy!” Being taken back by that bout of sarcasm, Cartman yells, “Well &*!$ you then!” He pulls a handgun out and points it at The Scout, who then realizes what kind of kid he’s fighting (you know, THAT kind of kid). “Don’t worry, random guy,” assures Stan, “Cartman has never actually fired that thing, and I doubt that he ever will.” This can’t be serious! FIGHT!!! Cartman shoots at The Scout, who dodges. “‘Never actually fired that thing,’ huh?!” Yells Scout at Stan. The Scout fires the Force-a-Nature at Cartman, who rolls out of the way, just getting clipped by one tiny part of the blast. Cartman fires 7 more shots, all being dodged, before The Scout takes a swing with his bat. Cartman rolls backwards, then shoots at The Scout’s feet, causing him to step backwards. Cartman then rushes at Scout with a dagger, jumping at him, but Scout just hits Cartman with a good swing with his bat, knocking him in a nearly straight upwards ark. Right as that epic pop forces Cartman into the air, the bus to school rolls up. As Stan, Kyle, and Kenny get on, Cartman lands on top, though the bus driver doesn’t notice over her screaming. The Scout jumps on the bus while Cartman gets up. The bus starts moving with the two on top. The Scout goes to hit Cartman over the head, but Cartman just barely takes out a nightstick and intercepts it. The two continue to clash, Cartman just barely keeping up. The Scout gets tired of the repetition, steps back, and readies the Force-a-Nature. He shoots at Cartman, who rolls forward and takes a shot with his Glock 17… but misses. “Nice aim, kid,” jokes The Scout, who is laughing, “now for my turn!” The Scout aims right at Cartman, but is suddenly shaken by the bus pulling into school. He and Cartman both fall off, getting the attention of all the students in the area. The Scout uses the Force-a-Nature to try and shoot Cartman, who runs as fast as he could, until he accidentally shoots Kenny. “Oh my god,” says Stan, “They killed Kenny!” “You bastards!” continues Kyle. Cartman then takes 7 more shots at The Scout, who dodges all but the ones that miss anyways. Suddenly, the Scout takes out a bat and ball- the Sandman- but slips on a little piece of ice, setting Cartman up for the perfect shot. CLICK Cartman is out of bullets. Cartman says, “Oh, &*!$!” as The Scout then gets up, throws the ball upwards, and hits it on its way down, hitting and stunning Cartman. The Scout takes out a giant clever- the Flying Guillotine- and throws it right in between Cartman’s eyes. K.O.! The students stand in silence. They just saw two kids die. They look at The Scout, not knowing what to make of what they just saw, until they start complaining to him about Kenny. Suddenly, The Scout is teleported back to the throne room of the Overseer, awaiting round 2. Results This melee's winner is... The Scout! Voting The Scout must win: 12 Eric Cartman must win: 6 Eric Cartman must live: 2 Eric Cartman must die: 10 Links Follow The Scout's journey here. Find the full Multiversal Tournament here.Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Team Fortress vs. South Park themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Douchebag vs. Douchebag themed One Minute Melees Category:2017